


All The Bright Places

by Pissslinger



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Cannibalism, Florida, LGBTQ Themes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reapers, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pissslinger/pseuds/Pissslinger
Summary: My blood-covered hands were trembling almost as frantically as I had tried to kill her. But she wasn’t dead. She was staring at me, her eyes half full of life. She was judging me. It was as if her eyes were boring into my soul, engraving herself into my memory. I watch warm, thick blood continues to seep from her side and cover the floor with the crimson color(More chapters are coming I promise)
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	All The Bright Places

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be cringy bc I only write when I'm sleep deprived

My blood-covered hands were trembling almost as frantically as I had tried to kill her. But she wasn’t dead. She was staring at me, her eyes half full of life. She was judging me. It was as if her eyes were boring into my soul, engraving herself into my memory. I watch warm, thick blood continues to seep from her side and cover the floor with the crimson color. 

Why the hell isn’t she dying?  
Just die already.

But then again, we women were always so good at bleeding and not dying. Should I just go for the jugular? This is why I should have paid attention in anatomy class. I had different plans but they were gonna have to wait. She continued to stare at me, struggling to get back on her feet. She had fought me every step of the way, covering my arms in scratches with her short acrylic nails. This was yet another reason I’ve always hated the world that was absorbed with beauty and self absorbent, the pain. 

She dropped down back onto her side after another failed attempt to get up. The life draining out of her eyes quicker than before, as she watched me draw nearer. I knelt beside her body, turning her onto her back. Her piercing brown eyes never left and instead they bore deeper into the little amount of soul I had left.

I knew that her accusing expression would haunt me forever, It’s only natural that it does, I have to get used to it. Used to her shallow breathing after I stab my knife into her spine and dug it from the base of her lower back to where her spine met the base of her neck. Used to her strangled screaming after I carve little numbers into her neck, signifying that it was me. Nothing is ever going to be the same.

The gas station was approximately 100 feet away and was across a highway road, so I had to be careful when crossing to avoid getting shot at, eaten, or attacked. The first thing I take note of when I walk up to the road is that most of the cars or what was left of them is gone, which is very unusual considering that they don't work, or at least I thought they didn't. I look around and to the right of me is someone lying there, a human male or as my dad would have said," a dead thing, now move on and get to cover."

He always reminded me that I should stop showing sympathy for it even if it had suffered and that if it was dying to leave it and let it die on its own. "showing sympathy makes you weak, we don't need a weakling in our group."

But he's wrong. I remember to keep moving forward and I take note in my head to come back and check to see if he's alive. I sigh as I pass through the highway full of car skeletons and I walk up to the pump and fill the canisters. I check the inside of it to see if there's anything inside the deserted building. Inside I find fruit snacks, pain medication, bandaids, pens, notebooks, candles, and......hahaha condoms. I start laughing while holding the box, it's funny to think about how people used to think about doing it during the apocalypse. I put everything I found and more in my backpack, including the condoms, and started walking back to base. I pulled out my phone and texted my brother.

Text

me: Hey I got the goods and many other things, tell Puffy I'm on my way back. see you soon :)

bruvah: Awesome! hurry back.

bruvah: this is tubbo did you get anything good

me: HI TUBBO  
me: I got gummies and a lot more

bruvah(still tubbo): ok, we found a store for you to stop at on your way back, and the reapers are all gone.

me: Epic, I gtg. make sure ranboo gets some sleep, I know he's been keeping watch without permission. I love you guys :)

bruvah(back to ranboo): we all love you too, its ranboo btw. get back soon and don't worry ill get some rest. 

me: you better, I see you soon bubs.

I put my phone back in my hoodie pocket and pick the gas canisters back up, time to go check on the man lying in the road. One big thing that I've learned in the apocalypse is that nothing ever stays the same, especially with people. The nice ones died, the good ones became the worst, and the worst ones became reapers or total assholes. so the person you used to know, for example, let's say your mom, she was all loving and caring for you but now she's shoving you into the line of fire and willing to give you reapers to save her skin. Things will never be the same.

So I step over rubble and kick rocks as I walk quickly to try not to waste time. I climb over the somewhat broken median and look around to see if anything has changed since I was last here, one thing has changed. There was a piece of paper in the middle of the road where the man was lying and there's no way it could have gotten there by its self because 1. there's no breeze and 2. it looked clean and almost untouched, the only damage to it was the writing on it. I would have laughed at the writing that resembles a high school boy’s but what is said made me hold off on the knee-slapping.

Hey mamas  
Look up  
It started almost 2 years ago when the first outbreak hit, no one saw it coming and everyone lost someone that they loved or that they were close to. I lost everything. The virus could have been easily prevented but people refused to follow rules and made it worse. It kept getting worse and then hospitals were shutting down because all the doctors were getting sick and they didn’t want to risk getting other people sick but that didn’t matter because everyone either has gotten infected or has gotten it and is now immune. Being immune in our group means you have to wear a mask of some sort so the others know that you’re not a threat and to keep you safe from any other sickness that can kill us.

I am immune and so is my brother, so that means we both have to wear masks. He wears a half black and half white mask that covers his mouth and nose, I wear a painting respirator that covers my mouth and nose as well. We wear them at all times to ensure our safety and others. Everyone else wanted to stay behind and get some rest because we’ve been fighting non-stop and some of the younger ones need sleep; So I walked alone with my bat that is embedded with nails, 2 red gas canisters, and my backpack. Honestly, the worst that could’ve happened is that I gotten attacked by the reapers or abducted by human traffickers, so nothing too bad. The group of people I’m currently living with is small but we have some pretty powerful people who are with us. 

What I forgot to mention there is also a lack of women around now because we were affected more than the men were, so right now any woman that isn’t already leashed or in their words,” bred” Was perfect for them and their clan or group. That’s the worst that could happen to me right now. 

The man who left the letter was so obviously was the one standing a few feet in front of me by the treeline and he was covered in tactical gear and was waving his hand like he was waving at a child. I knew who he was and I knew exactly why he was here. He’s part of the dream team, one of the most respected groups right now because they deal guns, ammo, and they do odd jobs in return for something they want. We took an offer with them a while back and they got Puffy some guns for our group but they didn’t tell us what they wanted until they had already given us the guns. They wanted me, The youngest female in our field team. We refused and they were pissed. We’ve spent months running from them but now it seems that they found us or what they were after.

“Hello, y/n.”


End file.
